kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ability Scroll
|type =Collectible |properties =Unlocks new moves for Copy Abilities }} Ability Scrolls are special items that have so far only appeared in Kirby: Squeak Squad. They can be found hidden in Treasure Chests, and there are twenty-four in total to collect. Each Ability Scroll coincides with different Copy Abilities. Ability Scrolls will add a new move, power-up, or just add a new effect to their corresponding abilities. For some, like Hammer and Cutter, the weapons can become bigger. For some, like Animal, Bubble, and Magic, a new move is learned. For others, like Ninja, Wheel, and Tornado, they can use new elemental attacks depending on the location used. As for Sword and Bomb, they can be combined with other abilities (like Ice) to make new mixed abilities. List of Ability Scroll upgrades *Animal - Kirby can now use a new drill attack. *Beam - The beam whip becomes faster and stronger, and can send sparks through metal. *Bomb - Can be mixed with Ice or Spark for new abilities (see Ice Bomb and Thunder Bomb for more info). *Bubble - Kirby can now fire a single, powerful bubble, which can be aimed by pressing Up or Down after it has been fired. *Cupid - Kirby can automatically fire three, gravity-defying arrows. *Cutter - The cutter boomerangs become bigger, more powerful, and can now pass through blocks and enemies. *Fighter - Kirby's energy blast can reach max charge without having low health. *Fire - Kirby can control the direction of his fire breath, but only slightly. *Hi-Jump - Kirby can perform an even larger high jump with a larger damage radius and more damage. Also, gray blocks can now be destroyed in the process. *Hammer - Kirby can now use a bigger, more powerful hammer attack which completely flattens enemies. *Ice - Kirby can control the direction of his ice breath, but only slightly. *Laser - Kirby can charge up a bigger laser after firing a regular laser. *Magic - Gives Kirby the ability to use a roulette that causes similar effects as the one in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. *Metal - Kirby can curl up into a metal ball that rolls down slopes. *Ninja - After throwing a shuriken, Kirby can charge up his fist and pound it to the ground, creating fire. If any water is nearby, it will evaporate into steam (though the steam is only a graphical effect). *Parasol - After Kirby puts the parasol in front of him long enough, stars emit from the head of the parasol, giving it more range and power. *Sleep - Sleep becomes mildly useful. Kirby regenerates a little bit of health while sleeping. *Spark - Kirby can charge up a bigger electric field. At full charge it is identical to a fully-charged Plasma shield, and Kirby can either keep the shield active or discharge it around him or send it forward in a blast. When the shield is active, Kirby sends off sparks along metal surfaces. *Sword - Can be mixed with Fire, Ice, or Spark for new abilities (see Fire Sword, Ice Sword, and Thunder Sword for more info). *Throw - Depending on the thrown enemy, the enemy will carry a fiery, icy, or electric property. *Tornado - Depending on the terrain, Kirby will carry a fire or ice property, as long as he's spinning around and comes into contact with the said terrain for a brief moment. *UFO - A bolt of electricity will orbit around Kirby at all times. *Wheel - Depending on the terrain, Kirby will carry a fire, ice, or electric property, as long as he is in wheel form. Ability Scroll Locations *Fire: 1-3, first Treasure Chest *Animal: 2-1, first Treasure Chest *Wheel: 2-3, first (big) Treasure Chest *Cutter: 2-4, only Treasure Chest *Beam: 2-5, second Treasure Chest *Spark: 3-1, third Treasure Chest *Hi-Jump: 3-4, second Treasure Chest *Tornado: 3-5, only Treasure Chest *Bubble: 4-1, third Treasure Chest *Metal: 4-3, first Treasure Chest *Laser: 4-5, only Treasure Chest *Ice 4-EX, first Treasure Chest *Parasol: 5-1, second Treasure Chest *Hammer: 5-2, third Treasure Chest *Ninja: 5-3, second Treasure Chest *Sleep: 5-EX, second Treasure Chest *Sword: 6-1, third Treasure Chest *Fighter: 6-3, first Treasure Chest *Cupid: 6-5, third Treasure Chest *Throw: 7-1, third Treasure Chest *Bomb: 7-3, third Treasure Chest *Magic: 7-4, second Treasure Chest *U.F.O.: 8-1, third Treasure Chest Trivia *The only abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad to lack Ability Scrolls are Fire Sword, Ice Sword, Thunder Sword, Ice Bomb, Thunder Bomb, Ghost, and Triple Star. *The enhanced swords are normal in water. ** It was likely done due to the the ability to interact with the environment, or more specifically the interaction between water and ice, which would cause Ice Sword's attacks, if used underwater, to freeze the water around him and likely be the cause of possible glitches and exploits. * The color palettes for the sprites of almost all the Ability Scrolls are similar to, if not the same as, most of the Spray Paint can palettes that are found throughout the game. ** Some Ability Scrolls have palettes that act as references. Those scrolls are the Fire Ability Scroll (uses a red color, which likely references the color for Kirby Super Star’s Fire ability to some extent), the Ice Ability Scroll (uses the ocean palette, which is another possible reference to Kirby Super Star’s ability specific palettes), the Spark Ability Scroll (uses an emerald-like hue, which is a likely reference to the artwork used for Plasma in Kirby Air Ride or the artwork used in Kirby Super Star, which is also used for Spark's design in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as well as the artwork for Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land), the Beam Ability Scroll (uses a yellow color, likely another Kirby Super Star reference), the Sword Ability Scroll (uses the sapphire palette, which is a possible reference to Meta Knight), and the Ninja Ability Scroll (uses the Lavender palette, possibly another reference to Kirby Super Star). **There is also a familiar reference that is made with both the Sword Ability Scroll and the Bomb Ability Scroll: both Ability Scrolls share the sapphire palette, which is a reference to Link from The Legend of Zelda series. Link uses a sword and bombs frequently in his series, which is why the Sword and Bomb Ability Scrolls reference him. ** As seen in the sprites below, there are also some unused color palettes for the Ability Scroll sprite. Most of them once again coming from the palettes for the sprite of the Spray Paint can. Gallery KSqSq Open Chest Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Sprites KSqSq Ability Scroll sprite.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' ja:ワザのまきもの zh:技能卷轴 Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Collectible items Category:List